There have been many prior attempts over many years to perfect toys having parts which pop out when the hollow body of the toy is manually squeezed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 494,410 to Carpenter; U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,047 to Boje; U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,208 to Bannister; U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,394 to Auzin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,794 to John; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,773 to Koepcke all teach such toys.
However, only the patent to Auzin teaches the simultaneous production of a noise when the toy is squeezed. Auzin relies on a snap action provided by small resilient tensile rings formed by a thickenings in the body wall around orifices which snap respective popped-out projections back into the body.
Such approach is different from that of the present invention and will not produce a startlingly loud and sharp pop or crack, particularly when squeezed by a child.